


Bite Me

by AbbyzHanson



Series: Undertale Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Biting, Edge - Freeform, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Red - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyzHanson/pseuds/AbbyzHanson
Summary: When Edge leaves the house in a hurry, your game of “guess the kink” with Red is thrown off the rails and you suddenly find yourself wanting to test some things out.Primarily if Red’s teeth can do other things than just eating excessive amounts of meat.However, when Red becomes startled, his more primal instincts come out to play.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Undertale Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompts;
> 
> “Bite me” and “Mine” for UF!Sans/reader
> 
> Requested by someone for my writing blog (imaginationstationgirls)’s 69 followers event.

As you watched Edge close the door, you unsuccessfully tried to hide your smile. 

Turning your head back towards Red you laughed and hid your face. 

"Did you have to be so loud?! Oh my gosh..."

Scoffing Red put his hands out in exasperation, scrunching his browbones together incredulously. 

"Wha'dda ya mean? That was all _your_ fault not _mine_!"

At the sight of his obviously over exaggerated offence, you began laughing even harder. 

"Nuh-uh! _You're_ the one who tried to get me talking about kinks, I just went along with it cause it sounded fun. Well, until Mr.GrumpyPants came down and heard everything, then it was just embarrassing!"

Raising his browbones Red leaned back into the sofa and laughed.

"Oh _please_ , you've barely said anything _interestin'_ since we started this lil' game anyways."

Your jaw dropped as you squaked in disbelief. Moving over to him, you leant over his skeletal frame and huffed.

"That's not true! I've said _tons_ of interesting things. _You've_ done less than _I_ have, you've just been laying there the whole time as I blab about what turns me on!"

Laughing he grabbed at your hips,

"Awww, but that's the fun part sweetheart..."

Before you realised what was happening, Red had smirked and flipped you over, leaning down from sitting between your legs to chuckle in your ear.

"Heh… 'Sides, you're so _vanilla_ I probably couldn't'a got anythin' more interestin' outta ya anyways."

"T-thats not true!" 

"I bet it _is_ …"

"Oh ya? Well…. Bite me!"

Shocked, Red's face went blank for a second before he barked out a laugh.

"Nah, nah, nah. _No_ way am I doin' that cause you think you can _prove_ yourself. Yer vanilla, get over it."

"No, I mean it... _Bite_ me Red."

It was as if time had frozen. Stock still, Red's eyelights were shrinking and dilating. If you listened closely, you could hear a low rumble growing in his chest. 

"Ya sure…?"

Blushing lightly you looked away, you both knew what your answer was. 

"I-I… ya I’m sure. I just didn't wanna say it earlier cause I didn't know if you'd like it or not, so…"

His grin widened, and you could see all his teeth on display, the gold one glinting in the living room light. 

"Oh Kitten… with a set like _this_ ," 

He bared his teeth and let out a provocative growl.

"You really think I wouldn't wanna take a bite outta ya? Think again… Ya look _delicious_."

Biting your lip, you ducked your head and giggled nervously. 

"You won't _actually_ hurt me though... _Right_?"

"Not unless ya want me to, darlin'."

Nodding sheepishly, you looked up and noticed how his eyelights had become hazy around the edges. Breathing deeply, you turned your head to the side submissively and blushed, watching for his reaction.

Chuckling airily, Red's sockets widened as his eyelights dilated. A little growl breaking through as his mouth twitched in anticipation.

Tilting his head down he nuzzled into the side of your neck, taking in a long deep breath and letting it out with a deep hum.

"Mmmm, ya smell so good Kitten..."

You felt him huff against your neck as your hips moved, his bared teeth pressed lightly against your skin. You started arching your back in another attempt to make him move. You could feel the vibrations of his jaw as he growled quietly, another warning to stop moving. His primal show of dominance made you whine, which in turn, made him chuckle and raise his head slowly. 

"If ya want me to bite, ya gotta be a _good_ girl for me, ok sweetheart?"

Hips twitching, you nodded and tried to steady your racing heart. You hadn't expected him to go this far, not that you minded of course.

Humming in approval, Red lowered his head back down and widened his jaw slowly, breathing down your neck. You could feel his tongue creep out of his mouth and start running along your shoulder. As you shuddered and moaned softly you could feel his magic dripping onto your skin, a second later and your shoulder was being gripped between Red's sharp teeth, his tongue licking at the skin held in his strong maw. 

Keening and gasping, your hands flew to the base of his skull and started playing with the top of his spinal cord. A groan left his mouth while he sucked at your delicate flesh and you could feel his hips grinding against yours as his sharp teeth’s grip on your shoulder tightened.

Deciding to test the waters, you responded by grinding your hips back into him and the results made you moan again. You could feel his jaw twitch as he huffed against your skin, the contrast of his breath against the wetness resting there made you shudder. 

Groaning out his name, you arched your back and his hand slid under your body, pulling your thighs around his waist. As he released your shoulder, he slowly began to lap at the mark he left. Moaning, he started grinding into you with more urgency.

Suddenly, something fell. Red's head snapped upwards and you gasped. His eye lights had shrunk and his teeth were bared as he growled. Whining from your place beneath him, his eyelights flickered downwards and he cautiously licked at your pulse point to calm you, growl changing into a deep croon. 

As he sat up fully, you realised you were _beyond_ turned on and thought you were going to explode at the feeling and sight of the red tent in his shorts. Realising the noise had come from you knocking something over, he slowly set back to work grinding into you. Looking around every so often, to check everything was actually ok.

It was like part of his brain had checked out, some sort of primal instinct taking its place. Just the thought had you throbbing and you keened, muttering his name. 

Eyes meeting yours, he seemed to start coming back to his senses, fully realising that there was no one or nothing else around to take you away or harm you.

" _Mine_." 

Hearing you let out a whiney sigh, Red smirked and said it again.

" **Mine**."

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> My writing blog is https://imaginationstationgirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> My main blog is https://abbyzhanson.tumblr.com/
> 
> My f/o and writing prompt blog is https://in-our-minds-in-our-hearts.tumblr.com/


End file.
